converting a slurry or a highly liquified sludge containing a relatively low solids content to a relatively dry product constitutes a difficult problem. Presently available systems often use flocculants, polymers or other chemicals for this purpose. Such, however, are not only expensive, but they actually inhibit the extraction of liquid from the sludge or slurry. Some presently available apparatus utilize rotating vacuum filters, but these often are complicated and fail to achieve a relatively dry final product.
It is thus the primary object of the present invention to provide a vacuum dryer that can accommodate a continuous infeed of a highly liquified slurry or sludge, one containing as much as ninety-nine percent water, and convert it to dried solids at perhaps as little as twenty percent moisture content, without the use of any flocculants, polymers or other chemicals.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide apparatus of the type described that will discharge a relatively clear effluent.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide apparatus of the type described that is capable of handling a wide variety of sticky and/or toxic solutions.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide apparatus of the type described that can function either as a stationary piece of apparatus or as portable apparatus.